I'm Sorry, But I've changed
by SplitDemonIdentity
Summary: AU Tinkerbell's changed a lot. She's not jealous anymore she's turned murderous. Right now she's in a relationship with Peter. But will that last long when he learns about her changes, what she's done? Or will he remain gullible and believe her lies?


**Disclaimer**: Don't own. Not quite sure I'd honestly want to either. P.S. This is all told from Tinkerbell's P.O.V. P.P.S. I'm sorry but apparently I can't indent. I'm also sorry but I'll name all the Lost Boys later so don't get on me because of that.

"I've been in your shadow too long I can't stand it anymore!" I said walking up to Wendy.

"What's happening I'm confused!" Wendy cried collapsing onto her knees in her room.

"You know perfectly well what's wrong." I said still advancing.

"No no I don't." She said trying to crawl away from me.

"Don't play stupid with me. It's despicable. Not that you ever weren't. But this is worse you just trying to buy time so you can call for help so your life will be saved I'm sorry but that will not be happening. Good bye I'm so sick of you Wendy." I said walking up to her and drawing out the dagger I kept in my gown. The silver of the knife glinted in the moonlight as I brought it down and stabbed her in the heart permanently stopping her heart while her blood came out staining my green dress and my skin. "Good Bye Wendy may hell greet you with open arms." I whispered as I left London to go back to Neverland. Just as I reached Neverland my wings were disappearing I was losing them. I didn't notice how much blood Wendy had actually left on me it was dripping down my body it was amazing but I couldn't let Peter see me like this he'd know something was up so I ran over to the nearest stream and washed up as much of it as I could but I still couldn't get a lot of it off my dress. I'd just have to go as I was.

"What happened to you Tink?" Peter asked as I walked up.

"Um yeah I kinda just got a little bloody." I answered looking at my feet.

"A little I think not have you noticed how stained your dress is there a huge spots of blood on it." He replied, "What happened?".

"Nothing don't worry about me I'll be fine." I said.

"Okay I won't but still you can tell me anything you want it's been nice to have you normal sized and talking lately." He said smiling slightly, "Well I'm gonna see Wendy now.", He walked away from our house to get ready to go.

"No DON'T!" I screamed.

"Why?" He asked, "Tink is there something you're hiding?".

"No I just don't want you to go I kinda got attacked which is why I'm all bloody. So so I'm sc-scared." I replied falling on my knees crying.

"Is that what happened to your wings they got ripped off in the attack?" He asked putting a comforting arm, around me.

"Yeah that's why I'm scared without them it's harder to fly so I. I. I can't get away as easily." I replied still crying.

"That's okay I won't go anymore unless you have your wings back so we can go together." He said kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you." I said wiping away my tears and stopping the flow.

"How can I do this to him.". I whispered I still had some of the good inside of me as I felt my wings slightly coming back, "I love him. But I hate her she took him from me and I lost him, just drowning in my own pain and sorrow. But now she's gone and he will never learn cause he's only ever going back if my wings come back but he never will I've turned I'm a murderer now I should've killed her brothers too to keep them from, ratting me out but now I no longer have to worry he will now be mine forever unless he falls in love again but there I'll be and I'll kill them too. Peter my sweet you will never love another. You are completely mine from now on. Even if I do ruin your heart no one will know that I will be the one to murder the rest of your loves. Because anyone who will see me I will kill as well. By the end I will be your only source of comfort the only one who you can trust to never die.".

I fell asleep soon after I thought those dark thoughts. But it was a restless, troubled sleep.

"Tinkerbell! Tinkerbell you're bleeding!", Exclaimed one of the lost boys waking me up.

"What?" I asked waking up suddenly.

"Tink your bleeding what happened?" Peter asked sitting down next to me.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed. Peter wrapped his arms around me comforting me.

"It was your knife." The smallest Lost Boy said showing it to me, "You were holding it in your hand saying something about how badly hurt your heart was it was covered in blood and you were bleeding horribly while you were asleep crying ceaselessly before we could get you up.".

"Why were you attempting to kill yourself Tink?" Peter asked me looking down at me he was still taller than I was but not by much we were loosely holding hands but he was still keeping me up from loss of blood I couldn't stand too well.

"It was nothing Peter don't mind it." I replied.

"If that's what you want me to believe than that's what I'll claim to believe even though I don't." He said shaking his head, "Remember you can tell me anything and everything if you feel the need to.".

"Peter calm down I'm okay you don't have to worry." I said.

"No you aren't Tinkerbell I can tell!" He exclaimed gripping my hands tighter and pulling me close to him, hugging me tight, " I love you.".

"Really I thought you loved Wendy not me." I said.

"I used to but lately I've noticed how much I love you. I've realized that's what's kept me from leaving you behind." He said kissing me.

I pushed him away I had to that kiss was killing me I couldn't believe him, "No no you don't your just making me think that. I know you love Wendy now stop it stop making me think that you're telling the truth. Because you aren't stop that you're killing my heart. You're why I was trying to kill myself." the tears coursing down my face were hot and painful like the wounds on my torso.

"No I'm telling the truth. Tinkerbell believe me. I love you." Peter said looking hurt.


End file.
